


Caliginous or Flushed?

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Betting, Biting, Bondage, Bulge Sucking, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, EriSol - Freeform, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Horn Stimulation, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pailing, Painful Sex, Painplay, Please Don't Hate Me, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shh, Smut, Surprise Sex, grub scars, sheath fucking, sol lost the bet so he has to obey eridan, that might have been a spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>      The door shut behind them. "Sol? Wwhy did you drag me here?" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at his kismesis.</p><p>      Sollux glared right back. "Cau2e ii hate you." With that the yellow blood tackled the self acclaimed prince to the floor of his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the next chapters soon, so there won't be much wait. Hopefully.

      Eridan crept out of his block into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He looked left, then right, then exhaled. He hall was very dark, and no one seemed to be stirring. As he started toward the nutrition block, though, a hand clamped over his mouth and drug him into another trolls' room. He struggled miserably, managing to elbow his captor in the gut, to which he heard a groan and a sharp response:

      "2tupiid fii2hdiick."

      The door shut behind them. "Sol? Wwhy did you drag me here?" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at his kismesis.

      Sollux glared right back. "Cau2e ii hate you." With that the yellow blood tackled the self acclaimed prince to tje floor of his quarters, roughly biting his lips and pinching his sides. Eridan growled, definately up for some hate-fucking, and kneed the other troll between his legs. Sollux gasped and doubled over, horns hitting Eridans chest as the latter smirked,

      "Wwell now that's wwhat you get sol-" He cut himself off with a screech when Sollux bit at his gills, an excruciating pain bursting in his neck. He scratched at Sols' back, digging claws in, shredding his shirt until it hung off of his shoulders, useless.

      "Damn blowfii2h! That wa2 my favoriite 2hiirt!!" Sollux growled, raking his own claws up Eridans sides, who actually moaned this time.

      "Oh my gog, do you get off on hii2? That'2 kiinda creepy E.D.."

      The aforementioned troll groaned and kicked Sol off of him, jumping on top and straddling the lowblood. The purple blood ground his hips violently down into Solls', making the bottom troll writhe and squirm, only adding to the delicious friction. Oh yes, this is what it was to hate. To see another troll in agony beneath you, knowing you caused it, not having to be gentle or hold back and just tear loose.

      Eriadan buried his fangs into the other's neck, receiving pleasure from the thraoty scream that ensued.

      "Oohh, you're 2o goiing two get iit." Sol said, and before Eridan had realized, his scarf had been wrapped around his eyes and hands tied around his back with the same fabric. Damn the pissbloods' psionics. Sollux tumbled him off onto the floor, then pushed him into a sitting position next to his horn pile, hitting his head against things on the way. Eridan, a bit dazed, didn't struggle when his shirt was ripped off and into strands. When he felt claws dig into his grubscars, however, Sollux had his full attention.

      E.D.s scream filled the room to overflowing as he was bloodied. The yellow blood yanked on a horn and jabbed it against something hard in the pile, prolonging his torchered wail.

      Sollux smirked, thoroughly enjoying making his kismesis suffer. He leaned down and nearly took a chunk out of the seadwellers side from biting his grubscar, the panicked keens and spasms sending shivers down his spine to his groin. He soon decided that the so called prince was too clothed.

      Sollux unbuckled the highbloods pants, making sure to press on his crotch a bit too rough, earning another screech. He yanked the stripped garment to his ankles, boxers following, exposing E.D. to the elements. The bound troll shivered, legs thrashing uselessly as Sollux pushed two fingers into his nook, then held still. Eridan bucked and tried to shimmy down futher into the fingers or pull off, but could achieve neither as the yellow blood was moving with him.

      "You can fiigure out what ii want you two do fii2hdiick." he smirked.

      Eridan groaned, rolling his hips, and after a minute of no stimulation whatsoever he broke down. "...please Sol." It came out as barely a whisper, but the other troll heard it and descided to have some fun.

      Captor let his captives' bulge curl around his fingers, heard a moan, then gripped the base so tightly that the moan turned to a high pitched keen. Eridan squirmed again, tripying to dislodge the tight hold Sol had, but failed.

      "Sooolll~" he half groaned, half growled.

      The hand left, but the hipster heard another buckle being undone and swallowed nervously.

      "Oh gog Sol you're not seriously going to-mmpphgh!" At that moment, a slippery bulge was shoved down his throat, making him gag and its owner moan. Throats were so damn tight, especially when the person swallowed on reflex, and the canal contracted and vibrated with their panic. Sol didn't bother going easy on him, and thrust in and out roughly until he came, choking E.D. then allowing him to breathe once more.

      The purple blood spluttered, trying to spit up the genetic material, but Sollux forced his jaw shut and pinched his nose, leaving him no other choice but to swallow the whole load. Eridan grimaced at how arousing that was, his bulge leaving a purple tint all over his lower abdomen.

      This did not escape Solluxs' notice. "You're 2uch a damn 2lut E.D.."

      "Shut the fuck up Sol!" he cried, straining against his scarf.

      Sollux, being extremely unfair, rammed his entire bulge into Eridan in one swift thrust, a loud squelch filling the atmospere. Sol chuckled.

      "2ee, you are two; you're 2uch a fuckiing whore E.D, I bet you were wet before you even got two my room."

The troll in question was too busy trying not to scream and climax to answer. Sol saw his, and began making circular motions with his hips, driving futher into the seadweller. Eridan pinched his eyes shut, mouth wide open, gills flaring. The yellow blood moved to bite at his gills once more, receiving a scream from his midnight snack.

      Eridan didn't last long after that, but what finally pushed him over the edge was when the other troll grabbed his bulge, tugging on it, partially cutting off bloodflow. He came, purple covering their chests and legs, nook tightening painfully around the lowblood. Eridan squeezed his walls even tighter on the invading bulge, and Sollux nearly screamed in pain as he ended. Yellow fillied Eridan to the brim then squirted out until Sol pulled out so the prince's nook could seal shut. 

      Eridan groaned at the awkward feeling of being full and asked Sol to get him a bucket, who promptly refused.

      "You can ju2t fuckiing hold that tiil ii tell you two relea2e." He said as he removed Eridans bonds.

The overfilled troll whined pitifully. Sollux pretended to stumble as he got up, pressing his palm firmly into Eridans stomach. He cried out, head thrown back as Sol ground his hand into the soft belly and used Eridan as a prop to lift himself up.

      Purple and yellow slurry spilled onto the ground and Sols feet and Eridans lower half was coated. Sollux grabbed him by a horn, hauled him to his feet, and threw him into the hallway. The door shut behind him.

      Eridan leaned heavily on a wall, dizzy and sore and bloody and bruised. He dripped a path to the bathroom, got a towel, and wiped himself off shakily. He returned to clean the floor, but found it spotless already.

'Sol?' he thought. 'Maybe he did his...' He shrugged, then winced at his still bleeding bitemarks.

      Eridan returned to his room, fell into his sopor, and slept for a very long time.


	2. Let's Make a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan decides to make a bet with Sollux, and maybe cheats just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

      The next morning, Eridan drug himself out of the sopor and nearly colapsed on the floor. He used the wall to steady himself as he walked to his private ablution block, then inspected himself in the mirror. He cringed in disgust.

      He bore an alarming amount of bitemarks. His perfect gills were shredded in parts. He refused to look at his grubscars in fear of what he'd find. To top it all off, he had a harsh purple mar on his belly where Sollux had pressed last night to make him eject his genetic material. Soft grey fingers brushed the last one mentioned, and Eridan bit his lip to hold in a gasp. He looked lower. His bulge was surely marked, but was in his sheath, so he gently prodded his nook. The battered troll fell to his knees and cried out, he was split and stretched and sore.

      He cursed Sol and all other lowbloods in his mind, repulsed by their very existence. He remembered being on top for those precious few moments, so few. The feel of being in control. Making the pissblood screech and cry out. It happened so rarely; Sols' psionics made sure of that. E.D.s kismesis topped every single time without fail because of his damn ability. The bastard. That wasn't fair at all.

      Eridan would have never admitted it, but he started to feel unequal in this relationship since he couldnt overcome the psionic. He felt like he wasn't completely commited to his caliginous quadrant.

      Eridan relished in the memory of Sols helpless whines and groans, then smirked. He  quickly began hatching a plot.

* * *

      The prince sauntered into the main room, spotted Sollux in the corner, and sat next to him.

Sol smirked. "Notiiced you're liimpiing E.D.. Diid ii fuck you two hard or diid you play wiith your2elf two much agaiin?"

      Eridan blushed, but crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. "I wwalk perfectly normal, as alwways, and your miniscule bulge couldn't hurt a pawwbeast." he huffed.

      Sollux outright laughed. "Iif miine'2 miini2cule then your2 mu2t be nonexii2tent. E2peciially how you begged and moaned la2t niight-"

      "Oh just shut the fuck up Sol. Im here to propose a deal." Eridan said suddenly, taking the ther troll aback.

      "What would thii2 deal be fi2hdiick?" he asked tentatively.

      "Wwhoever gets Fef to kiss them first gets to order the other to do whatever he wants for a human 'week'." Eridan tried not to smile. He would so win. Feferi Peixes was his moirail, and he had already explained his dilemma to her. She agreed to kiss him right after he left this very room.

      Sollux smirked, a bit too prideful. "You're 2o on E.D.. II'm gonna wiin thii2."

      Eridan stiffled a chuckle.

      "We 2tart.....now." The yellowblood jumped up and ran out the door, using psionics to shut the door and move furniture in front of it, blocking Eridan in.

      "Oh FUCK!!" He said, jumping up and trying to beat down the door. He backed up and rammed his shoulder into the door, denting it, splintering it, then finally making a hole. He heard voices as he tore peices off.

      "W)(ale you s)(ouldn't have locked )(im in t)(here!" Fef?

      "Ugh, but F.F., lii2ten two me!" Eridan winced, it was Sol.

      "I don't care, t)(e poor t)(ing doesn't deserve t)(ii2! Cod Sollux you are just so mean sometimes!"

      Suddenly Eridan was being helped, someones hands pulled hunks of wood from the other side and the furniture was moved. A pair of arms enveloped him once the hole was big enough and drug him through.

      "O)( my cod Eridan are you okay? O)(, my poor Eri-fis)(!" Feferi pecked him on the cheek and whispered ")(e)(e, t)(ere you go!"

      Eridan smied gratefully as Sollux watched, dumbfounded. He had forgotten that F.F. was fishdicks' moirail.

      '2tupiid, 2tupiid, 2tupiid!' he berated himself. 'Ii even 2et thii2 all up for hiim. How could ii know that F.F. wa2 riight out2iide the door?!'

      Eridan pulled Feferi back to look at her. "Thanks Fef. I'vve got it handled noww." He glanced at Sollux. "But I'vve got to go. I havve somethings to attend to." He lowered his chin and squinted at the yellow blood, a cruel smile plastered on his lips.

      "Okay, catc)( ya later t)(en!" She waved then made her exit.

      Sol backed up a step and quailed at the sultry and 'I wwill fuck you so hard that you'll split in two' look the highblood gave him.

      "Hold still pissblood coward." Eridan ordered.

      Sollux realized with horror that he had to do as he was told. He stopped in his tracks. Eridan grabbed his collar and hauled him closer, making the latter stand on his tiptoes so they were eye to eye.

      "One: No psionics. Two: You. Will. Be. My. Slave. Got it?" Eridan growled. Sollux whimpered at the dominace, nodding in defeat.

      Eridan, still holding his collar, pulled Sol to the formers' respite block. Eridan threw his kismesis inside, shutting the door to his room behind them. He tackled Captor to his pile, enjoying the gasp he made as his breath was forced from those damnable lips. Eridan decided that he liked being on top. Overpowering anyone except Fef was an easy task, but not with Sollux. Oh no, his damn psionics saw to that. But not this week.

      The prince put his fangs to work on the other's horns, biting at the keratin spikes that protruded from his head. Sol gasped and bucked under his weight, helpless. Sollux started to scratch at the purpleblood's sides, brushing his mangled grubscars, and Eridan yelped then pinned his wrists above his head. After a moment of shuffleing and digging, he produced a pair of metal handcuffs and secured the yellowblood's wrists.

      Sollux laughed. "You forgot two take off my 2hiirt fiir2t, dumba22. Now you'd have two-" He cut himself off with a light scream as Eridan raked his claws up the sides of his 'II' shirt, peircing the skin beneath, then ripped it the rest of the way off. He kissed Sol on the lips, prying open his jaw and tricking him into biting his own tongue. Sollux whined.

      The seadweller made a trail of marks from just under Sol's ear to the button of his jeans, then pulled them off. The lowblood's bulge was out and coated in yellow-tinted fluid already, thrashing around in his boxers. Eridan pulls his scarf off, followed closely by his pants and shirt. He hovered sbove Sollux's bulge, boxers still on, and the prehensile member tried to burow into his nook thrugh the fabric. The pair moaned. Eridan chuckled at the strain on Sollox's face.

      "Impatient, are wwe, Sol?"

      "You 2hut your fuckiing piiehole-mmmngh!" Eridan ground his hips into the trapped trolls', the yellowish bulge burying itself further in the tight folds but not far enough for satisfaction.

      He bucked, and Sollux groaned, panting pathetically. Eridan smirked, finally reemoving the landdweller's boxers and his own. Sol thought the other troll would sit on his bulge, and moved his hips up in anticipation, but Eridan only let the yellow bulge touch his nook then moved to kneel on the floor. The lowblood squirmed when his legs were placed on Eridan's shoulders.

      "Oh fuck no, ii alway2 top! D-don-t ooohh..." The indignant troll gasped as Eridan plunged into his sopping wet cavity, sensitive to the long-forgotten stimulation. Claws dug into their own palms, bringing pinpricks of yellow blood to the grey surface. Eridan nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his partners moans and soft gasps as his bulge thrashed, hitting all of the right places, enjoying the tightness of his nook immensely.

      Sollux squirmed, trying to make the highblood move. Eridan grinned visciously then leaned back to look at the other troll.

      "Say please, it's only polite."

      "Fuck you E.D. ooohh~!"

      "Hmm, nah, I'm the one fucking you right now Sol. Say please."

      Eridan refused to move no matter how hard Sollux glared, and even moved with him when he bucked, negating his action entirely. Sollux finally had enough.

      "Oh, please E.D.. Please~! Ahh! Hah.." Eridan had started a soft rocking motion, his bulge moving wildly and his hips grinding into the yellowblood's. He smirked at the moans and pleads that tumbled untethered from the other troll's lips. It didn't take much of that to bring Sol to his finish; it crashed around him, nook tightening on Eridan's bulge, head thrown back, eyes shut. He cried out, nonsense dribbling from his soft mouth. Eridan kissed him roughly as he completed, smothering both of their moans and biting at his lips and tongue.

      They came down from their high slowly, then the purpleblood pulled out, unlocking the yellow. He decided to be the better man and at least go get a bucket (although he did throw it and hit Sol upside the head).

      As Sollux was rubbing his head and cursing at him, Eridan placed a foot on his stomach, forcing him onto his back.

      "The fuck are you doiing E.D.?!" Sol struggled, trying to pull the foot off of him, and failing. Eridan reached down, grabbed the bucket, and placed it on its side facing Sol's opening.

      Sol fought harder. "Ohh FUCK you are NOT 2eriiou2ly goiing two-" He cut him sef off, going silent as the highblood's foot started to slowly press down on his abdomen. That silence changed to a steadily rising moan that turned to a keen as the genetic material that was in him shot out, filling the bucket to the brim and flowing out onto his legs.

      Eridan smirked, looking at his victim with a sense of pride. "That wwas payback for last time. And payback is a bitch." He chuckled darkly as he dressed himself. "Later Sol~! I'll be back tonight, so you'd better get some rest wwhile you still can." His smirk grew in size and malice as he shut the door, and Sollux, still on the ground and panting, whimpered.

      It was an incredibly long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think or kudos or whatever you feel. I apologize if they were OOC, I just felt like Eridan should have a turn. XD


	3. Breaking the Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter bout a calignous EriSol. X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the week that Sollux has to obey Eridan. Sorry it took so long to write, i was very busy and wanted to try something different. Please enjoy!

      Week of Eridan ruling Sollux, day 5.

      "Go get the ropes for me, pissblood."

      "Ye2, ma2ter." A completely naked Sollux replied just sarcastically enough to ruffle Eridans feathers, then quickly pulled out the bonds with which he was well aquainted by now. Eridan pressed him to the bed (Eridan procured one from Rose for these purposes) and proceded to tie the yellowblood down. Sol didn't resist, he had learned that it would just get worse if he did, and obediantly set his limbs in place for the rope. Once E.D. was satisfied with his kismesis's placement and lack of ability to move, he sat between his knees, letting his eyes roam over his captive.

      This week had been incredibly fun, and Eridan would be sorry when it was over. He was usually a bulgeslut himself, but he found that he was turning Sol into one as well. Eridan traced his partners thigh with his claws, gently prodding at the scrapes he had left the night before. Sollux gulped and tried not to moan. Yep, he was definitely learning to enjoy being the sub.

      Eridan shivered when he thought of yesterday. He had fucked him so hard and so many times and Sollux screamed so often and loud that Aradia had barged in to make sure no one was being torchered. How many times had they climaxed? Five? Six maybe? Gog, at some point he had lost count.

      Sollux whined when a claw dug into one of his cuts, reopening the wound and releasing a trickled of yellow blood. Eridan sneered at it, then whiped the disgraceful low blood onto Sollux's stomach.

      "Damn pissblood. So wworthless." He bared his fangs at the troll below him.

      Sollux glared with all the hate he could muster. "Apparently II'm good for fuckiing, though." He said venomously.

      Eridan smirked, "Very.", and leaned down for a blackrom kiss. Sollux bit him, drawing purple blood. Said blood's owner punched Sollux in the gut, making him gasp and try to double over, restraints holding him still so Eridan could shove his tongue into his wet cavern. Sollux balled his fists, groaning in disgust at the invasion, but not daring to bite down. Eridan pushed his tongue farther than one should, touching the back of Sol's mouth, and Sol had to fight the urge to retch (both from gag reflex and Eridan).

      Eridan pulled back laughed. "Good Sol, I havve you wwell trained." Sol snarled at him then his eyes went wide as Eridan ran his fingers over his swollen sheath. The yellow bulge made an appearance with a squelch, already covered in prematerial. The highblood, instead of tormenting his bulge or stabbing his fingers into his nook, pushed one finger into his sheath.

      Sol yelped and squirmed as much as he could. "E.D.! E.D., no, d-don't do th-ah-t. Nnnngh!" He bit his own lip as Eridan shoved another finger into the tight sheath, scissoring and stretching it out.

      "Too late you disgusting lowwblooded bulgesucker, this is already happening." Eridan pulled his fingers out, then, after ridding him self of all his clothes, shoved his dripping bulge into Sollux's sheath.

      Sol hissed and squealed, arching and trying to get away from the unwelcomed intrusion. It felt so foreign, so wrong, it shouldn't be happening. The bulge nestled deep in his sheath, shoving his own bulge down. It shouldn't. It was too far, too much, he almost felt like he was going to break open.

      Sollux's bulge thrashed, trying to find somewhere warm to burrow into. It had just found the slit of Eridans nook when the seadweller guided his yellow member to his own nook, forcing him to impale himself. The sudden penetration shocked the landdweller into a yell. He was being fucked all wrong this was wrong so wrong but, oh gog, did he just moan? Sure enough, with both of the bulges thrashing inside of him, he had thrown his head back in ecstasy. Eridan's bulge curled, tying into knots inside of his way-too-tight sheath, and his own bulge could only bury itself so far into his yellow-driping nook, teasing his own opening. Sollux wanted to be penetrated deeply, rough and unyielding, in his nook, but this was too much teasing and not enough at the same time.

      Eridan groaned, and thought he would try something rather human. He pulled out of his captive slightly, then rammed back in, going much, much deeper than before. Sollux keened, pulling at his bonds until they dug into grey flesh.

      Eridan chuckled when Sol came, screaming, squirting yellow indecency all over the them both. The seadweller refused to pull out, however, not letting the lowblood's bulge retract, forcing it to stay out even when it was deflated. The cold air on his member made Sollux shiver, wincing uncomfortably as he came down from his high.

      Once E.D. had seen that his plaything had calmed down sufficiently, no longer panting harshly, he reached beneath him and stroked the yellow bulge a few times. Sollux moaned, rolling his head back, eyes tight shut in overstimulation. His bulge refilled, ready to go again in only moments. Eridan smirked.

      "Haha, are you ready for round two, Sol? Wwell, you seem rather tired out. Maybe I should just leavve you like this-"

      "2hut up fii2hdiick, you haven't even come once. You aren't goiing anywhere untiil you 2pew your fuckiing dii2gu2tiing genetiic materiial all over my iin2iide2, force me two pu2h iit iinto a bucket, and ultiimately humiiliiate me iin every trolliian way po22iible." he spat.

      Eridan smirked again. "Lets see about that."

      Eridan forced the other troll's bulge into his purple nook, moaning at the penetration. He resumed his movements in Sollux's sheath, pressing him open further. Eridan knew that it must be painful to Sol, whether he showed it or not, because the tightness of the sheath was almost hurting himself. The yellowblood had his teeth clenched, fangs scraping against each other at the sound of squelching.

      Eridan slowed, moving in and out of his sheath at an agonizing pace to torment Sol, and torment him he did. Sollux wanted to beg, wanted to plead for him to speed up, but set his jaw, refusing to give in this time.

      Eridan moaned again, enjoying the feel of his nook being full, much to Captor's disgust. The purpleblood leaned down, slowly sinking his slightly sharper fangs into the other troll's neck. A steadily rising screech forced its way past the other troll's bleeding and bruidsed lips. E.D. stopped all movement in favor of sucking on the wound he had just inflicted, drinking the blood he hated most. Worse than even the lowest lowbloods, that was Sollux Captor. The best kismesis a prince like him could ever ask for.

      Sols voice was heaven to finned ears as he cried out, mainly because Eridan bucked his hips. His sheath was bruised, achingly so, and every thrust caused fire to erupt in the nerve endings. Sollux shuddered to think of what the inside looked like.

      His thoughts were cut short because the Seadweller shoved his hips forward, much much much too fast and hard to be fucking a sheath, or even a nook. Sollux bit down on his lip so he wouldn't scream as the other troll screwed him, sucking at his neck still and inflicting even more bitemarks.

      Sollux wanted to claw at his kismesis. Wanted to bite and scratch and kick him. The bonds holding him back from all these things were almost the worst teasing of all. They were keeping him from his purpose. To hurt -and fuck- Eridan Ampora.

      The yellowblood tried to consentrate on using his psionics. If he only loosened the ropes a little, then he could make it look like he wiggled free on his own. But damn, if being filled in this odd way wasn't distracting. Between the feel of a freezing cold bulge trying so hard to thrash in his sheath, and of the cold dampness that surrounded his own yellow bulge, Sollux was being drive over the edge once again. Eridan's relentless pounding didn't help. Captor could see why humans liked it.

      Eridan wriggled his hips on the other's bulge, moaning and licking into his neck. Sollux was disgusted, and tried to sink into the mattress to get away from the troll whom he hated most.

      Small red and blue sparks surrounded his wrists and ankles, and he jerked his arms forward, pretending to snap them himself. Eridan was thrown onto his back, still attached to Sol, and his eyes got large.

      "Howw on Alternia did you manage to-" he was cut off by Sol shoving two fingers in his mouth and saying:

      "2uck fii2hdiick."

      Eridan complied, surprised and shocked. Wasn't he supposed to be the lead this time? Oh well, so much for that. All motion stopped as E.D. coated the digits in saliva, getting even more horny than he has been this whole time from being dominated once more.

      "Oh my fuckiing gog E.D., why don't you ju2t admiit that you adore beiing controlled liike thii2? You fuckiing good-for-nothiing bulge2lut."

      Eridan mumbled around Sollux's fingers, saying, "Wwell, I'm good enough for fucking, aren't I." repeating their earlier conversation.

      Sollux nodded, then forcefully impaled the seadeller's protein chute with two fingers. "Defiiniitely good for that."

      Sollux revelled in Eridan's gasps and groans of horror. He moved the two fingers, stretching the unusually tight hole, then added a third.

      "Ah-ahhh-ow! Sol, ow, what the evverlovin fuck?! Wwhere are you goin wwith this-" He gasped as Sollux pullled his bulge out of the royal-purple nook and shoved it into Eridan's protein chute, then proceded to thrust roughly. There was nothing but pain in Eridan's cries this time, only a tiny hint of something that might be pleasure, since the movement also forced his bulge in and out of Solkux's sheath.

      Both trolls panted, clawing at each others chests and back, digging nails into grey flesh, drawing purple and yellow blood. Eridan pushed up, off the covers, balancing with Sollux with much difficulty. They made a sort of teter-totter as Sol thrust, moving them both.

      Eridan groaned, getting off on the pain, and pushed Sol out and away as he came, gushing profusely all over the blankets, no bucket nearby. He threw his head back, grunting with the force of release.

      Sollux looked on with such disgust and anger that he finished as well, rubbing his bulge, coaxing out every last drop. He was overstimulated, drowning in his pain and clarity and the oh-so-wonderful feeling of coming after a good pailing.

      They looked each other over, both smirking at what they saw. Two battered, beaten, finished, exhausted trolls. Eridan was the first to stand. He gathered up his clothing, paused at the door, wanting to say something to his kismesis, though he wasn't sure what.

"You used your psionics, didn't you, lowwblood." he said.

"...2o what iif ii diid?"

Eridan paused, turned, and walked out of the room, shutting he door behind him, secretly thankful that Sol had used his power.

      Sollux stared after him, then passed out on the drenched bed he was so used to being fucked on. Dreams of someone reaching out to him and calling his name overflowed his thinkpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the weak ending, and that it was rather poorly written. The next chapters should be better!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I didn't even ship this much until I wrote it. Please tell me what you think or kudos or whatever you feel like!


End file.
